Show Me Don't Tell Me
by Jhiz
Summary: Sequel: Kyoko earned her place as Yuuko in "The Ringer" and now she must face the challenge of completing her first protagonist roll. This is dedicated to Fangurl Ayane as my punishment for losing a bet. I hope that she, and everyone else, enjoys this attempt. Like "The Ringer", there will be word restrictions on the chapters. Thumbnail kindly donated by furinshika at deviant art.
1. Pearls

Nervous fingers absently trailed over her figure flattering and wrinkle-free skirt. Mogami Kyoko turned sideways and watched her reflection mirror the motion.

"You look perfect," her best friend stated with an annoyed huff as she shut her newest script. "Stop fussing. You're making me uptight."

"Sorry, Moko-san," LoveMe number one replied as she forced herself to turn from the full length mirror tucked into her practically shudder-inducing pink locker of the LoveMe room. Slightly terrorized eyes meet the steady gaze of her similarly pink-cursed companion.

Before Kanae decided if she wanted to respond in support or annoyance, the door flew open and the third pink victim swept into the room.

"Made it!" announced LoveMe number three as she triumphantly tossed a delicately wrapped package to Kanae who passed it to Kyoko.

"Congratulation on your first movie," the girls announced in unison.

Silver paper fell to the ground and Kyoko gasped. Two delicate pearl earrings cascaded into her palm.

"But..."

"Wear them," firmly ordered Kanae while Chiori nodded encouragingly.

Kyoko swallowed and tears threatened to ruin her carefully applied make-up.

"Thank you," she whispered reverently as she donned the gift that perfected Yuuko's image.


	2. Courage

"You can do this," the golden-eyed teen promised as she clenched Corn and waited in the LME parking garage.

Deftly, she tucked the magical blue stone into its normal spot beside her other guilty secret that was currently dressed as Cain Heel. She touched her ears seeking strength. Despite the encouragement from Kanae and Chiori as well as from Sawara-san before she escaped the office, butterflies still rocketed around in her stomach as if performing a frenzied winged dance.

A slash of silver caught the actress' eye as her expected ride pulled into the garage. The passenger door opened and Yashiro Yukihito crawled from the vehicle. The friendly manager called an enthusiastic salutation to the cute actress as she slipped past him and into the back seat. His boisterous words are followed by a softer greeting from the handsome driver.

"Are you ready?" Yashiro inquired as he resumed his seat.

Unable to speak, Kyoko silently met Tsuruga Ren's steady gaze. It only took a moment. Courage surged suddenly and utterly defeated the insect infestation. For the first time in days, a steady calm engulfed her. A beautiful and peaceful smile bloomed on her lips.

"I'm ready."


	3. Players

At Personal Touch, the LME trio were directed to a conference room. As the first cast to arrive, Ren and Kyoko greeted Director Kobayashi and his petite production assistant before claiming their choice of seating. Kyoko dropped her well worn script on the table and her purse on her leather seat while Ren commandeered the adjacent chair. Yashiro retrieved two bottles of water from the courtesy table and stepped back to watch his charge's interaction with his clueless kohai.

Excited, Kyoko shared the tale of her new gift. Casually, Ren leaned closer to examine Kyoko's new pearls but voices interrupted. The LME talents unconsciously glanced to the door when two co-stars entered.

The veteran actor nodded in greeting before turning to the director. The younger actor froze. His brow furrowed and his lips pressed together as if in slight confusion. When Kyoko and Ren offered him matching professional smiles, the frown disappeared as he shook off the strange sensation.

"Good afternoon," he greeted. "I'm Murasame Taira. It's a pleasure to finally have the chance to work with you, Tsuruga-san."

Unwilling to reveal their previous filming experience, Ren instead returned the greeting and introduced Kyoko.


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Precisely on the hour, Director Kobiyashi opened the meeting with a greeting while his assistant presented organizational folders. Koji briefly outlined the schedule for filming then proceeded with support staff introductions.

"I have high expectations for this production," the director intoned while making eye contact with each member of his cast.

"Since I have not previously worked with the main cast, I have extensively studied your recent performances and I feel I know you better now. Since you don't know me, I will offer some insight. I am a casual person; feel free to contact me anytime with your concerns or observations. When the film rolls though, I am an exacting taskmaster. To meet my expectations, you need to feel your characters in your soul. Anyone could stand and read your lines. I expect your skills to give the words life. One of my favorite quotes is by the American author, Mark Twain. 'Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself'."

"Your actions will carry this emotional film; I expect to be dazzled by your brilliance."

As Kobiyashi's intense gaze pinned her longer than the others, Kyoko suspected that he was speaking directly to her.


	5. First Scene

"Since none of you besides Kyoko-san and Tsuruga-san have previously worked with each other, I would like to see some instinctual interactions between your interpreted characters. I want to see how you would create your scenes without my direction," Director Kobiyashi instructed as he waved his hand towards the large open space on one half of the conference room. He waved to Kyoko and Taira, who was playing the supposed villain, and invited them to present the opening scene.

Murasame ambled across the room and shifted into the arrogant college student he was portraying. He was joined by the young actor playing his roommate, best friend and suspected accomplice. This second man did not seem to change his personality or physical stance as he prepared to become the secondary character.

After a strengthening glance at her handsome senpai, Kyoko stood and calmly glided across the floor. She offered the two actors one of her own smiles before nodding to the director. Kyoko dropped from sight and Yuuko replaced her. Gone was the polite and slightly stiff professional actress. In her place, a giddy, naive young woman raised her eyes. Her shoulders slumped casually and her head tilted fractionally in innocent invitation.

From his place along the wall, Yashiro watched his charge's smile grow with pride and pleasure as Ren enjoyed LoveMe number one's acting skills. With their focus on Kyoko, neither talent nor manager noticed the slight light that entered Murasame's eyes at Kyoko's transformation. The previous "Red Rain" found himself mesmerized. He was so enthralled by the actress' obvious change that it took him a split second to realize that his acting companion started the scene. Hearing the first set of lines, Taira recovered quickly and returned to his character's interpreted carriage.

"Looks like your puppy is back again today," teased Atsushi's best friend.

The handsome student followed his companion's gesture and just a hint of exasperation entered his countenance.

"Good morning, Atsushi-kun!" the young woman called enthusiastically with a truly enraptured expression on her face. From his seat, Ren stiffened. He recognized that expression. It was the same one Kyoko had worn so long ago when speaking to her fairy prince about her special prince, Shotaro. The now grown and hidden fairy prince viciously suppressed the memory and focused on his now grown princess.

Atsushi nodded to his friend and promised just a short delay. He then approached the young woman who so blatantly adored him.

"You know, I asked you not to bother me between classes, Yuuko-san," he reminded with just a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Yuuko's pleasure leaked away instantly. She lowered her head and shifted her foot in nervous contrition.

"I just," she stammered as she raised her hopeful face like a flower seeking the sun. "I just really wanted to see you."

Behind him, Atsushi's friend rolled his eyes and snorted. Yuuko's hopeful expression died.

"I need to get to class," the object of her affection explained. "You should be doing something productive too. Study. Or meet with some friends. Something. Don't wait around for me. Okay?"

Yuuko drooped more with each word that the older male said.

Atsushi sighed and his friend reminded them that they were going to be late.

"I gotta go," he stated as he turned to go.

"I love you, Atsushi-kun," the young woman called sadly.

Her words stilled the young man's movement to leave. He smiled softly and gently touched her cheek with just his fingertips. The light caress brought joyful light back into the young woman's eyes.

"See you later, Yuuko-san," he offered before turning and following his companion.

"Impressive!" shouted Director Kobiyashi as he bounced forward enthusiastically. "Those little exchanges like when Yuuko lowered her head like a scolded child or the nervous shifting of her foot, and Atsushi's gentle touch. Those are exactly what I meant by using your actions to convey your character's true soul. That scene will only need a little tweaking to be perfect."

Yuuko vanished. In her wake, Kyoko blushed and stammered her thanks before fleeing back to her place beside Ren. With his attention so focused on his approaching kohai, Ren failed to notice the intrigued expression on Murasame's face as his gaze followed the flight of the little lead actress. Unlike his oblivious charge, Yashiro did not miss the exchange. Worry settled like a lead ball in his gut as Ren unconsciously brushed his fingers against Kyoko's delicate hand as he headed towards his impromptu performance. The single lead ball was violently joined by a fist full of other ones as Yashiro noticed the speculative gaze of Murasame Taira remain focused on Kyoko-chan.


	6. Warning

Kyoko's footsteps barely faded on the sidewalk before Yashiro accosted Ren.

"He's interested."

"Huh?" Ren responded absently while maneuvering his vehicle into evening traffic.

"Murasame-san. He was intrigued by Kyoko-chan," Yashiro reiterated. "He couldn't take his eyes off her."

Ren darted a quick glance of annoyance at his manager.

"She is a mesmerizing actress. Of course she caught his attention."

"Ren," Yashiro sighed in frustration. "Do you remember when I warned you that girls mature surprisingly fast?"

"Vaguely," the distracted actor replied although he remembered the previous conversation clearly.

"Well, you need to realize that polishing time is over. Kyoko-chan has become a shining beacon. You can't keep looking away."

"Whatever your true issue is, you need to address it now because your luck isn't going to endure. You've frightened off that Vie Ghoul creep. You've staked your claim to Kijima-san who surprisingly respected your warning. Thing is, you have not destroyed that blasted red string connecting Kyoko-chan with Fuwa-san and you have done nothing to safeguard her from any other parties."

"Get your act together," Yashiro direly warned. "Do it before she is snatched away forever."


	7. kiss

"So are you nervous about kissing Tsuruga-san?" Chiori questioned Kyoko as the LoveMe girls organized the President's seemingly endless costume closet.

"I'm not kissing Tsuruga-san!" flustered Kyoko as she tossed a torn pirate hat into the half-filled trash bin.

"So is Yuuko looking forward to kissing Tsuruga-san?" teased LoveMe number three as she hung a sheer toga on an overcrowded rack.

When she received no reply to her second question, Chiori turned to check on her acting senpai. Amamiya's breath caught in surprise at the slightly dazed expression on Kyoko's face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes held an almost trance-like appearance.

Chiori repeated Kyoko's name a couple times before the teen finally responded.

"Oh, sorry," stammered Kyoko with a bow and a flustered voice. "I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

"Forget it," her companion replied with an amused shake of her head.

As LoveMe number three returned to her task at hand, Kyoko's fingers slipped to touch her lips.

"It's only Yuuko who is looking forward to kissing Masanori," Kyoko warned herself silently.

"Not me kissing Tsuruga-san," she unconvincingly lied to herself.


	8. Message

A gentle voice prodded at the distracted teen and Kyoko raised slightly confused eyes from her text message.

"Murasame-san asked if I could meet him for dinner Monday night," the teen announced.

"Did I do something wrong at the informational meeting, Tsuruga-san? Was my interpretation of Yuuko incomplete? Did my character not mesh properly with Atsushi?" the actress questioned anxiously.

Ren suppressed the desire to sigh as he sank into the seat beside the increasingly distressed teen.

"You didn't do anything wrong," assured the veteran actor. "Your Yuuko is quite well developed."

Immediately, relief flooded Kyoko's countenance. The ease was short-lived though.

"So why would he want to meet me?"

Stymied, Ren latched on the first excuse he imagined.

"Perhaps he wants help with his characterization?"

Kyoko shook her head and frowned.

"Why would he want my opinion. This is my first movie."

Suddenly the consternation left Kyoko's face.

"If Murasame-san has problems, maybe you should have dinner with him instead."

Resisting the urge to snort, Ren helpfully informed Kyoko he was free Monday. Immediately, Kyoko messaged Murasame with the counter offer. Her phone chirped. Kyoko's countenance fell.

"He said never mind."


	9. Weird

"There is something weird going on with Kyoko-san," LoveMe number three announced as she dropped unceremoniously onto the padded bench. Number two didn't even deem the comment worth a look. After all, her best friend and chief rival was always weird.

"I'm serious, Kotonami-san," Amamiya stressed as she forcefully closed the script Kanae was reviewing.

"And what is she doing that is so strange?"

"Well, every time I see her, she is playing with these really creepy dolls."

"That's nothing new. She's been playing with them for ages. Some of them she tortures and others she uses to scold herself. She even made a big one for Takarada Maria for her birthday last year."

"No, you don't understand. I have seen her play with her dolls before. It's different though," Chiori whispered conspiratorially.

Intrigued, Kanae inquired "Different how?"

"She's not talking to the dolls. She just sits there with this confused expression on her face while running her finger over the doll's mouth."

Kanae stared at Chiori.

"You're right. That is weird."

Silence fell between the two companions as they contemplated the ramifications of this new and bizarre behavior.


	10. Mirage

Lighting and camera technicians scrambled for final adjustments as Kyoko exited the long RV being utilized by the wardrobe and make-up departments. The bright-eyed teen scurried towards the large garden currently cordoned for location shooting. Thrilled to make it into place before the start of the next scene being filmed, the actress attentively watched the final preparations from the folding chairs not far from the hub of the action. Not unexpectedly, her golden eyes searched and easily found the tall form of her senpai. As if he felt her gaze, Ren turned and nodded. With a huge grin, Kyoko waved in return.

"May I join you?" interrupted a husky voice.

Attention drawn from Tsuruga to Murasame, Kyoko invited the other actor to join her.

"It's kind of slow, huh?" the actor stated as he motioned towards the imaginary police scene where the cast were in place to film for the third and hopefully final time. "Even with the extra cameras, it's a lot more repeat shots than you're used to with your television programs, isn't it?"

"It's not that strange. I've been on site for movie filming," Kyoko explained.

"Really?" Taira replied. "I thought all your parts were television related."

Kyoko blushed as she realized her mistake. Covering her slip, Kyoko quickly dove into the story of the LoveMe assignment as Matsunai Ruriko's assistant. Murasame easily accepted her explanation and the duo fell silent as the scene started filming.

Police officers wandered around the small park attempting to find any trace of evidence to the crime that was reported. Junior detective Masanori and his older partner discussed the lack of a body and the collection of anything that might be incriminating. When their conversation reached its conclusion, the older police officer recommended that they head home since there did not appear to be any sign of foul play. The older detective scathingly railed against the looney girl and her wild story that wasted their time and efforts. Masanori glanced back at the officers who were packing their equipment.

"Cut!" called Director Kobiyashi as he stood and approached the two detectives.

"Tsuruga-san, I need you to adjust your body stance slightly. I want to see that you feel a marked concern while your partner dismissed the reported crime.

Ren nodded and they repeated the closing part of the scene perfectly in synch with the director's specifications.

After the scene's final take, Murasame turned to Kyoko and commented "Guess we're up next."

When Kyoko offered him an excited smile, a shiver climbed up Taira's spine. Gooseflesh erupted on his arms and he immediately turned to scan the set. He found nothing amiss. Murasame rubbed his arms absently to calm the sensitized flesh. When he turned to continue his conversation with Kyoko, he found her gone. Another quick glance and he discovered her across the set standing beside Tsuruga.

"Man, does she have teleportation powers?" he muttered in dumbfounded amazement. His lax expression shifted to a frown as he stared at the two LME talents standing so very closely. Taira's frown deepened at the image of the adoring young woman staring up at their very tall co-star. The vision pricked at his consciousness but he could not fathom why. Shaking his head in hopes of rattling free the thought, Murasame stood and ambled in the direction of the two stars of the movie.

"Great job, Tsuruga-san," the amiable actor called as he approached the duo.

Ren shifted his attention from his cute companion to the incoming talent. He nodded in acknowledgment of the compliment. The taller actor smiled. This time, Kyoko shuddered and cast an apprehensive glance towards her senpai.

"Mogami-san and I were going to grab a snack," Ren explained as he placed his large hand against the young woman's back. His smile notched one point higher in its wattage before Tsuruga swept Kyoko from Murasame's presence.

Kyoko, overly mindful of the warm hand resting against her back, allowed Ren to compel her towards the support RV where Yashiro waved two bottles of water in the air to get their attention.

"You need to be more careful around Murasame-san," Ren warned Kyoko quietly.

"He's very friendly and nice," Kyoko expressed which made her escort smile all the brighter. Now Yashiro and Kyoko shivered in unison.

"But... but... I won't tell him..." promised Kyoko.

"Your secret is safe," she vehemently swore. "He could stab me with a thousand needles and I would never reveal your... um... dangerous mission."

The deathly serious expression on Kyoko's face utterly defeated Ren's agitation. His formerly scalding smile slowly slipped into the gentle one that he reserved strictly for his precious princess. Yashiro and Kyoko relaxed.

Companionably, the three LME employees quietly passed the next half hour in the shade of the RV. They discussed the previous scene and the upcoming one. Their conversation was interrupted when Murasame approached them.

"The director said they're almost ready for the next scene," the friendly actor offered.

Unlike when she played Setsu, Kyoko stood and politely thanked her co-star. She glanced at Ren who lightly brushed her hand as he took her empty water bottle.

"Dazzle them," the actor gently ordered.

Kyoko grinned and nodded before floating towards the set.

"So I want you to make sure that your speech and movements reflect your inner agitation," Director Kobiyashi explained. "Your monologue was outstanding, Kyoko-san but I want to see a bit more physical movement with your hands. Clench them when you pause to scan the garden. Perhaps even add some additional nervous gestures such as touching your hair. I need you to convey not just concern, but almost obsessive concern. You need to skim the edge of madness without plunging over into it."

"Yes, sir," Kyoko agreed before returning to her mark for the start of the scene.

The technician snapped shut the digital board and the Yuuko Kobiyashi desired came to life.

"Where is he..." fretted the young woman as she erratically stumbled along the garden path in the slowly dimming light of twilight. "We should have met at the pavilion ages ago. I hope he's okay."

Yuuko paused. She cast her vision across the empty park. She nervously bit her lower lip as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Where are you, Atsushi-kun," she cried softly before she took off again. As she ran, Yuuko repeatedly begged her precious love to be alright. The thought that some injury might have kept him from meeting with her further devastated the already distraught young woman.

Into the evening stillness, a scream issued but was almost instantly silenced.

Yuuko froze. Her tears and shaking stopped momentarily as she focused on the direction of the abrupt screech. Without a thought, she sprinted in the direction of the scream. She approached a cluster of trees and the flicker of movement and the rumble of voices reached her. Yuuko stopped running and carefully and quietly approached the copse of trees. Her breath caught as she falteringly whispered her love's name.

Fear flooded her body and held her in its sway. She could not move; she could not act. Once more, she began to shake. This time, the shivers were vicious and uncontrollable as she stared fixedly at the tableau unfolding before her. Through the trees, three figures could be seen: Atsushi, his best friend, and a beautiful young woman. The smirking friend held the young woman captive against him as he used his other hand to cover her mouth. A quick flash of silver caught the fading light as Yuuko noticed the large knife in the right hand of the man she loves. Horrified, the young woman watched as Atsushi stepped towards the panicking captive and smoothly slid the knife into her stomach.

Yuuko covered her mouth to muffle her shocked cry as she began to back away from the scene. She shook her head back and forth in denial as tears of dread slipped down her cheeks. She watched helplessly as Atsushi's friend dropped the sobbing victim to the ground.

"Please, no," the pretty girl pleaded as Yuuko turned and ran. One more scream pierced the night then was silenced. Yuuko sobbed and continued to run.

"Perfect!" gushed the director after stopping the filming.

"Ah, such beautiful desolation," he continued with an almost creepy light in his eyes before barking at the technicians to prepare to film the scene again only this time with the emphasis of the filming on Murasame and his two companions. Technicians scrambled to reset the stage. The actress playing the victim was spirited away to have her costume and make-up replaced.

Meanwhile, Ren approached the still sobbing lead actress.

"Mogami-san," he called quietly to the distraught young woman who seemed to have failed in discarding her character at the end of the scene. Once more, Ren repeated LoveMe number one's name. She still did not respond. Throwing caution to the wind and causing his manager's jaw to practically drop to the floor, Japan's number one actor enveloped the slight young actress in his arms. He pulled her against his chest.

"Shhhh, Kyoko-chan," he whispered tenderly as one of his large hands stroked her short hair. "Just let it go."

No longer feeling uncontrollably lost and afraid, Kyoko shoved aside Yuuko and regained her composure.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as she slipped from Ren's grasp.

"Anytime, Mogami-san. Anytime."


	11. Perfect Sense

In a quiet cafe, Kyoko sat with Kobayashi. The teen spent the morning acting individual scenes in Yuuko's apartment set. Her character agonized about reporting the witnessed murder before finally deciding to contact the proper authorities. The morning was productive and Koji was effusive with compliments on her performance.

"So why do you think our actions are more important than our words?" Kyoko questioned.

"It is easy to lie with words," he explained. "It is harder to lie with your body."

"I can say how tickled I am with your performance," the director added indicating the lunch he purchased her. "But didn't it mean more when I showed my appreciation?"

Still suspecting that he had not sold the young actress on his philosophy, he offered another suggestion.

"Words are a product of higher thought. Animals don't speak yet they still communicate. When a cat arches its back and puffs its tail, there is no mistaking it is angry. Actions appeal to your deeply ingrained thoughts. It's natural; it moves you."

Kyoko envisioned how Ren's kiss of thanks disrupted her thoughts and skill more than his words of thanks ever could. Now it made perfect sense.


	12. Chicken

Muresame paced nervously. Suddenly, He jumped and jiggled his arms. From her seat on the couch, Kyoko silently watched his agitation. The actor finally flopped into a seat. Taira's hands shook as he quickly scribbled a sign onto his palm and then pretended to eat it. A modicum of calm settled into Murasame although he still sat stiffly and sweated heavily around the edges of his make-up.

"Why did you do that?" Kyoko innocently asked as she pointed to Muresame's hand.

The actor smiled sheepishly.

"I hate live appearances. They make me really nervous."

Head tilted in confusion, Kyoko questioned why.

"Because it's not like acting in a movie where there are lots of takes to cover errors. If I make a mistake at a live appearance, everyone sees it. I hate feeling foolish."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Kyoko encouraged sweetly.

"How can you be so calm?"

Kyoko grinned as she stood to follow the production assistant tasked to lead them to the studio.

"I'm a chicken every Thursday night. I have no reason to be scared today."

Eying the teen incredulously, Taira muttered "I guess it's good it's Wednesday."


	13. Clueless

"Oh, good morning, Murasame-san," Kyoko enthusiastically greeted her co-star as she exited the dressing room and almost plowed into the handsome actor who was loitering near the soda machine. The older man cast an appreciative glance over the teen who was somehow captivating in Yuuko's demure costume.

"I didn't think you had any scenes in today's schedule," the teen added as Taira fell into step beside her en route to the production studio.

Murasame stuck his hands casually in his pockets and sheepishly admitted that she was correct. He shifted nearer the teen.

"I really didn't want to miss any more filming," the actor explained as he leveled a flirtatious grin towards his cute companion. "I am sorry that I had another job the last couple days but I hope to make the rest of your shots."

"I completely understand," Kyoko happily gushed as she completely missed the actor's intended point. "I love watching Tsuruga-san act too."

Kyoko skipped away from the tongue tied actor.

"Can anyone that talented with depicting human emotion be that utterly clueless?" Taira muttered to himself in wonder as Kyoko disappear and Yuuko stepped onto the set.


	14. Locks

"I appreciate the ride to the studio today," Kyoko murmured from the back of the sports car. Outside, lightening flashed and thunder rolled. Rain fell in sheets and a wicked wind blew.

Turning off the car, Ren shifted in his seat. Dark eyes met golden ones momentarily before the lighter ones averted. A soft blush rose as Kyoko clenched her purse to her chest.

Yashiro and Tsuruga resisted the urge to sigh at her shy response. For weeks, Kyoko reacted strangely whenever near Ren and neither man understood why. The teen was fine when in character but there was a hesitancy in their social interactions that was driving Ren to distraction and causing Yukihito to accuse the actor of all manner of perverted things.

Ren pulled Kyoko under his umbrella's protection as she exited his vehicle. Her breath caught as Ren's arm rested on her waist to ensure she stayed dry.

Kyoko's soul rattled; she conceded the battle. Having fought for so long, she finally acknowledged the futility. Ren's actions had spoken too loudly for her to stop the inevitable. The locks were shattered and the teen smiled as she made no effort to replace them.


	15. Loose Lips

"So Kyoko-chan," Murasame started as he sat beside the teen. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Startled by the random question, Kyoko shook her head negatively.

Taira sighed.

"Neither did I, but I swear I'm having problems maintaining the conviction."

"Why?" Kyoko questioned with concern as she wondered if something terrible had caused her co-star to change a fundamental philosophical point about himself.

"Well, the more time I spend with you, the more I swear that I have met you before."

A momentarily startled expression flitted across the teen's face as she nervously assured the older actor that she doubts that they knew each other in another lifetime.

"Well, then, what is it?" Murasame whined. "It's driving me insane."

The handsome man stared at the golden-eyed actress intently.

"Did you grow up in the Kinki region? Do you have an older brother or a cousin who might have been in my gang? Or maybe in a rival one?"

Kyoko shook her head and assured him that she has no older family. In hopes of giving the stubborn actor a distraction from his fixation, she admitted to growing up in Kyoto.

"Perhaps you saw me there. I grew up at an inn. Maybe you stayed there once."

"Nah, my family never went on trips."

Taira ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I swear I will figure it out sometime," the actor insisted.

Nervously, Kyoko changed the subject. She asked about her last scene.

"You were great. You really click with Tsuruga-san," the older actor expressed.

Kyoko glowed with the praise and Taira felt his heart pound in his chest. The actor felt a blush threaten to erupt. Over the past several weeks of filming, the physical reactions to his cute younger co-star had only increased. The confusing swirl of emotions Kyoko invoked made the older actor feel a bit like a junior high school kid and he wasn't yet sure how to handle the confusing feeling riot. He feared he was becoming a bit obsessed.

In an attempt to thwart his physical reaction and in deference to his impatient personality type, Murasame forged ahead unchecked.

"Are you and Tsuruga-san in some kind of relationship?" he inquired.

Suddenly suspicious, Kyoko asked what he meant.

"Well, you spend so much time together and you seem really comfortable in his company and... well, I was just wondering if you were dating."

"NO!" squawked Kyoko automatically. The teen was so used to responding in this manner to similar questions that she did not even stop to think about it. Even if she had recently realized and accepted her feelings, she was not anywhere near willing to share the fact with anyone.

"He's my senpai. I'm his kohai. One day, I'll be his equal and show him just how amazing an actress I am. I will make him proud."

Murasame laughed.

"You don't think I can do it?" she accused in an angry yet slightly hurt manner.

"No, no," assured the actor as he waved his hands in denial. "It's just that I've seen you act with Tsuruga-san and you are already his equal. If you get any better, you will leave him in the dust."

Kyoko immediately denied her companion's statement which only made him laugh harder. Through his mirth, Taira managed to choke out that with a little luck that Kyoko would be a rival to match even Hizuri Kuu.

Kyoko gasped.

"Oh! I could never be as big a star as Father," she stated firmly. "Tsuruga-san could, but not me."

"Father?" Murasame questioned in confusion. Kyoko blushed. With very little prodding, Kyoko related the tale of meeting her adopted father. Her ears and neck flamed as red as her cheeks while she detailed the story of the acting test she performed for Kuu on his last trip to Japan. She practically glowed though when she explained about how generous and kind the Hollywood actor was to her and that he invited her to call him father even if she was not acting as his son, Kuon.

"Wow, I am so jealous!" exclaimed Murasame as he did a pretty good impression of Kuu's idiot parent routine except the younger actor was extolling the older one's acting virtues instead of the talents of a child. It was into this two member Hizuri Kuu love festival that a disgruntled black cloud descended. Their excited conversation trailed to silence at the approach of the Demon Lord in smiling garb. Both Kyoko and Murasame shivered as Ren's smile increased to the top setting for devastation.

"It is time to start the next scene," Tsuruga offered in a voice dripping with politeness. The tall actor reached his hand towards Kyoko who unconsciously placed her smaller one in its grasp. With only a nod of good-bye, Kyoko found herself quickly escorted to the set.

Murasame's eyes narrowed as he watched the LME talents depart. Another shiver crept up his spine as he watched their lead actor steal all their lead actress' attention.

"Yeah," he muttered. "It has to be a case of reincarnation and that guy definitely hated me in a past life. There can't be any other reasonable explanation."

On Yuuko's apartment set, Kobiyashi cornered Kyoko and Ren.

"I want to try something," the director proposed. "This is my favorite scene of the entire movie. It also happens, Kyoko-san, to be the main reason I cast you as lead. The way the two of you interacted in the audition on this scene sold me on your ability to truly be Yuuko."

"Given your audition and the fine-tuning of your characters during filming, I would like to see you act the scene without any direction. Would you be willing to try it?"

Kyoko nervously glanced at Ren who offered her a smile of encouragement.

"Can we stray slightly from the dialog?" Kyoko cautiously asked when she correctly read Ren's acceptance and enthusiasm regarding the challenge.

"I would prefer you not," Koji dictated. "The lines are good. I want you to show me how much better you can make the scene within the script's parameters."

Acting spirits intrigued by the challenge, both talents agreed and the director immediately barked out orders to the technical crew. He then told Ren and Kyoko not to worry about staging because he would film with all four cameras for the test scene. Ten minutes later, everything was ready. The digital board snapped and filming began.

Hidden under a fuzzy and obviously worn blanket, Yuuko lay curled on her second hand couch. She wasn't napping; she was hiding from the world. Insistent pounding interrupted her self-enforced solitude. The young woman pulled the blanket over her head in further attempt to escape but the hammering only became louder the longer it sounded. Realizing that whoever was at her door was not going to take the hint, Yuuko groaned like an arthritic geriatric patient as she unfolded herself from her plush retreat. She stumbled across her small flat to the door.

"Go away," she ordered bitterly once she opened the door with the security chain still in place.

"Let me in," the slightly muffled voice demanded as he stopped the assault on her entrance way and tried to make eye contact through the small opening.

"Why?" demanded Yuuko with anger and pain clearly evident in the single word. She rested her head against the cool wood of the door.

"It's not like anyone believes me," the woman bitterly added.

Masanori placed both his hands on the door frame and leaned into it. He sighed in frustration and lowered his head in mild shame.

"Please, just let me in," the detective pleaded. "I just want to talk to you for a little bit. I promise to leave as soon as we are done talking."

Yuuko's shoulders slumped even farther. She took a deep breath and slammed the door closed. The young woman bit her lip apprehensively and stared at the lock in indecision. On the other side of the portal, Masanori glared in resentment at the closed door. He sighed and turned to leave. The detective had taken only a single step from the door when he heard the chain removed. Yuuko swung open the door. She stared at the interloper without a word nor a physical invitation to enter. Only the open door indicated her grudging acceptance of his presence.

Masanori stepped into the small apartment and glanced around the room. It was not the first time he entered the flat but he still checked his surroundings for signs of change or a glimmer of insight into the withdrawn woman who lived there. His attention to detail had afforded him the chance to become a detective a number of years earlier than most normal promotions.

Concerned for her safety even with the policeman in her home, Yuuko closed the door and locked the deadbolt before she replaced the safety chain. She shuffled after the police officer until she reached the couch. Grabbing her security blanket, she wrapped herself in its warmth and set up camp on the end of the seat again.

Gauging Yuuko's reaction, the detective joined her on the sofa. The young woman seemed to fold further into herself as he watched. The detective removed a cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited for the phone to connect. As he listened to the ringing on the other end of the line, he kept an ear to the rest of the apartment. When the phone disconnected instead of going to voice mail, Masanori closed his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"The phone is not in my apartment," Yuuko huffs as she crosses her arms.

"I had to check."

"Of course you did. Because I would really take the time to keep prank calling myself so that I can report it as harassment. Especially given how alarmed everyone has been over my concerns."

Venom dripped from the sarcastic accusation.

"Are you sure the number isn't one of your friends? Maybe a family member?"

Unable to contain her disgust, Yuuko stood. The blanket dropped from her shoulders.

"What friends... what family..." she bites. "I know that you know I have none. Your partner spent more time investigating me than he even contemplating checking on Atsushi-kun."

"He had to exhaust all investigative avenues," Masanori soothed.

"He called me I a nut-case who needs a shrink," Yuuko yelled before turning her back on the officer.

Masanori stood. He approached and cautiously rested his hands on the woman's quaking shoulders.

"He should not have said it like that," he admitted.

"What? He should have said it another way?" Yuuko snarled as she whipped back to face her opponent.

"A psychologist wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were," placated the officer. "But at four years old, you witnessed the brutalization and murder of your mother. Your father died when you were a teen. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman but the only relationships you have are with chemical equations and mathematical formula."

"I had a boyfriend..."

"Who may be a sociopath," Masanori smoothly countered.

Yuuko could find no argument. Her shoulders slumped and the fire in her eyes died. Masanori reached for her hands and led the emotionally spent female back to the couch.

"So what do we do now?" she whispered.

"We go over everything again and see if there is anything we missed."

The officer pulled his notebook from his suit pocket and began to review. Yuuko listened and added clarification occasionally but found no missed details. Finally, the detective fell silent.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuuko questioned.

Masanori floundered before he admitted that he was not sold on either case side. He then explained that he would never forgive himself if he failed to help her.

"How can you save me?"

Masanori reached forward and ran his fingertips over the hand Yuuko clenched tightly around the blanket edge.

"I will help you find the truth."

His fingers rose to ghost along her cheek.

"I will protect you from harm."

Yuuko closed her eyes as the detective's palm came to rest against her cheek.

"I will loan you my strength," he promised as the young woman leaned into his touch.

"Why?" she whispered in a sigh as Masanori's thumb skimmed over her lips.

"Because, for some reason, I can't leave you alone," the man whispered as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently over hers.

Yuuko's eyes flashed open for a shocked moment and she remained motionless for a heartbeat before her lids slowly shuttered. She responded to the kiss. Tentatively at first, the young woman pressed her lips more firmly against her companion's mouth. Her hands stole up Masanori's biceps and across his broad shoulders until they sunk into his hair. The fleeting touch spurred her partner to increase the assault upon her lips. A wanton sigh escaped her mouth as she parted her lips. Their tongues dueled in a hypnotic dance as the young woman found herself crushed against his chest. Their hearts beat wildly and she found herself struggling to breath.

Her eyes flew open once more and Kyoko forcefully pushed herself from the passionate embrace. Shaking slightly, the actress stood. She took a deep breath, turned towards the director and bowed deeply as she shouted an apology. Without even waiting for a response, the teen then ran from the stage.

Somewhere between the touch of Kyoko's lips on his own and the capitulation of all reason, Ren had lost Masanori. Just like when they played their Dark Moon roll-playing game, Tsuruga found himself unable to maintain his character. His protective facade was torn from his grasp. As Kyoko fled the set, the utterly love-struck fool could do nothing but stare in frozen consternation as she disappeared from view.

Silence reigned on the set. Kobiyashi performed one prolonged scrutiny of his lead actor. Shaking his head, Koji ended the shoot for the day.

"Who'd have thought," he chuckled giddily as he secured copies of the test filming for analysis.


	16. Sinking Ship

A shell-shocked Ren sat with his keys in the ignition. His manager watched as the actor lowered his head to rest on the steering wheel.

"Where did she learn to kiss like that?" Ren muttered in English.

If he was startled by the unexpected utterance in a foreign tongue, Yukihito gave no indication. Instead, he did something unprecedented. He touched his charge on the arm.

"Ren, can I help?" the manager asked with no trace of teasing or fan-girl tendencies.

The actor turned desolate eyes towards his companion.

"I'm not sure I can finish this movie."

Ren's admission rocked Yashiro to his core.

"I'm not a good enough actor. I can't stay in character when I'm that close to her," Ren admitted as he considered that he couldn't even maintain 'Ren' when he was close to Kyoko yet alone another character.

"It will hurt your reputation but your contract is voidable," Yashiro cautiously offered. "Or you could be yourself. Masanori falls for Yuuko. You love Kyoko. If you can't hold character, perhaps it will be enough to complete the film and then we ensure that you never star with her again."


	17. Confession

Kyoko eased silently into the LoveMe room. She glanced furtively around to ensure that only her intended target was present. Fingers flicked over the door lock and then rattled the handle to ensure that the lock engaged.

Kanae glanced towards the door. She was folding her cursed overalls for return to her locker but she expertly utilized her peripheral vision to watch for the expected incoming attack. It never came. Frowning, Kotonomi closed her locker and turned to face the new arrival.

Kyoko stood by the door with the single most pathetic expression that her friend had ever seen on her face.

"Now what?" LoveMe number two prodded to her companion who was clenching her hands so tightly they shook.

"Moko-san, you are my best friend forever, right? Even if I did the most heinous, the most unforgivable thing imaginable, you would still be my friend. Promise?"

"What did you do?" sighed Kanae as she contemplated what innocent sin Kyoko possibly committed. Fleetingly, the actress wondered if her friend received a part she had wanted.

"I fell in love."

Kanae gaped in awe. She dropped onto the bench and silently stared. That was a confession she hadn't anticipated.


	18. Abandoned

"You ready to give up and go back to being my maid? It's where you belong. Not here in some posh store where sexy woman buy clothes," Sho arrogantly stated in a voice loud enough to allow everyone in the exclusive boutique to hear his disdain.

Kyoko blinked.

Her childhood friend stared at her in anticipation of her scathing reply. Confusion clouded his expression though when the actress merely smiled softly.

Instead of engaging the jerk in one of their epic shouting matches, Kyoko turned her back on the rock star.

"Come on, Maria-chan," she called to her young companion.

Kyoko took the petite blond's hand. The youngest Takarada glanced apprehensively over her shoulder.

"Are you just going to let him say those awful things? Shouldn't you say something?" the confused child asked.

"I am doing something," Kyoko emphasized as they passed through the entrance. "My words never seemed to make a difference so I am taking Director Kobiyashi's advice and showing Shotaro just how unimportant he truly is."

The door closed with a resounding thump that echoed in Sho's heart. In the wake of her dismissal, Kyoko left the man feeling truly abandoned.


	19. Location

"So, you leave for location shooting today?" Kanae confirmed with Kyoko as she settled onto the bench beside the original LoveMe member.

Kyoko waved towards her packed bag and nodded her head.

"Are you going to tell him?"

A horrified expression erupted on Kyoko's face as she vehemently denied the question.

"Why not? You will be at the resort for almost a week. I am sure you can find time for some privacy."

"But things are so... well... wrong currently."

"Huh?" Kanae questioned.

Sharing a worried look, Kyoko explained how her mentor's behavior had been slowly getting stranger as the week progressed.

"Ever since we did the scene with the kiss, he has been withdrawing. He won't talk to me or Yashiro-san when we are on set and he keeps hiding in his dressing room between shots. And his animosity towards Murasame is so heavy it is suffocating. Everyone is becoming uncomfortable."

"To make matters worse, his acting seems off. Director Kobiyashi keeps nixing the scenes we do. Filming has fallen behind schedule."

"Well, maybe telling him your feelings will help?"

"No... I am sure it would only make it more of a disaster," lamented Kyoko.


	20. Revelation

Director Kobiyashi called an end to filming for the day after the seventh restart of the filming sequence. They had finally limped through Yuuko and Masanori's interactions and the director figured that everyone could use the breathing space.

"Tsuruga-san, can I speak with you please?" the disappointed director quietly requested as the technicians began to store their equipment for the evening.

From her position just a few feet from her senpai, Kyoko could not help but notice the older actor stiffen at the sharply spoken command. She saw his shoulders slump ever so slightly and the fleeting glimpse of desolation in his eyes before Ren shuttered the emotion behind his calm mask. Her heart ached for the handsome man that she finally acknowledged that she loved. She desperately wished that she could help him in some manner but she was lost on how to reach him. She couldn't be the chicken here at this remote resort nor could she play the role of his sister. Because she didn't have a clear character, Kyoko languished in indecision.

Unable to help, Kyoko offered Ren a concerned and sympathetic smile before leaving the temporary filming set. She glanced once at Yashiro who wore a similar expression of concern. The manager felt just as unsure of his best course of action. His pleading expression only made Kyoko feel worse about her inadequate abilities to sooth the needy man. Before Yashito could say anything to Kyoko, Murasame stepped between them.

"Can I walk you back?" her persistent co-star inquired.

Subconsciously, Kyoko glanced over her shoulder towards Ren who was listening humbly to Kobiyashi speak in hushed tones about the firmly entrenched issue the actor was suffering.

"I have to change and grab my things," Kyoko replied as preliminary grounds for an excuse. Before she could tell him to leave without her so that she could wait for Tsuruga, the ex-ruffian assured her that he did not mind waiting.

Kyoko did not comment on Murasame's offer because her mind remained focused on Ren's plight. Instead, she just wandered from the set. Unaware of her trailing escort, she entered her small dressing area. The actress quickly stripped from her costume. She hung Yuuko's outfit on the portable clothing rack beside her other costumes. After washing her face, Kyoko slipped into her own clothing. Unlike Yuuko's stark outfit, Kyoko pulled on a bright and cheery yellow dress. She slipped into a pair of sandals before grabbing her large bag.

Instead of heading for the door, the actress dropped onto the comfy loveseat nestled against one wall. She dug in her bag and extracted a small replica Ren. Tenderly, her fingertip trailed over the doll's miniature cheek. She addressed her original Tsuruga doll.

"How can I help you, Tsuruga-san? Tell me what to do. How can I approach you?"

Her free hand dug into her bag again and pulled free her Cain doll. She kissed it on the forehead.

"I was able to help you when you were Cain Heel. You let your sister be your talisman."

Her vision trailed back to the naturally dressed Ren doll.

"I can't be your sister but I need to reach you. What do you need me to be?" Kyoko whispered desperately. When no answer came from the little dolls, the teen tucked them back into her purse. After a centering deep breath, she stood. Still unsure of her next course of action, Kyoko exited her dressing room. Murasame was waiting. Kyoko resisted the urge to grumble. She didn't have the patience to deal with him at this moment.

"Murasame, I..."

Her voice trailed off as she overheard two technicians speaking. The disgruntled workers were complaining about how disappointing it was working with Tsuruga Ren. Rumor touted him as a consummate professional but they were not seeing it.

"Yeah, he's nothing more than a pretty face. I bet he got pulled along by the other talents in his previous productions," the lighting technician ridiculed.

"Take it back," ordered Kyoko sharply as she rounded on the two gossipers.

Startled by the unexpected order, the two men stared blankly at the growling actress.

"Take. It. Back," she enunciated with menace growing in her countenance. "Tsuruga-san is an incredibly talented actor. Anyone can have a bad week. Do not even think that he hasn't earned his place in this business."

As if pinned under the evil aura of one of her bullying characters, the men began to shake. They stumbled through an apology before fleeing from her sight. The irritated actress sighed in frustration.

"You know, they really didn't deserve such harsh treatment," Murasame scolded.

Indignantly, Kyoko whirled to face the actor.

"Yes, they did. Tsuruga-san deserves respect."

"But they should be allowed their opinions. After all, Tsuruga-san hasn't lived up to his reputation recently."

If possible, Kyoko's fury burned even brighter.

"He is struggling but making every effort to deal with his issues. He is still a great actor. Once he finds his way, he will be even better. He did the same thing with Dark Moon and look at how amazing his Katsuki was."

For a moment, Taira contemplated Kyoko's emphatic words. He stepped closer to the teen.

"What exactly is Tsuruga Ren to you?" the actor questioned intently with more than just idle curiosity.

Kyoko was silent. She was unsure of how to answer the inquiry. It was the same question she had been asking herself ever since she realized he had invaded her heart and destroyed her last locks.

"Who is he to you?" Murasame pressed.

"He's my most important person!" pronounced Kyoko.

"What does that mean?" the now annoyed and still confused actor demanded. "You said you weren't dating so what is he?"

All the frustrations from her inability to identify just what she was to her respected senpai spilled into Kyoko's response.

"He's important; that's what it means!" she yelled as she spun and stalked away from the man causing her additional aggravation.

Unconsciously, Murasame grabbed at the departing actress. Long weeks of nagging frustration finally peaked when combined with the new annoyances of stalled filming. Although his fingers ghosted over the uncovered skin of her upper arm, Taira's fingers snagged the strap of her purse. Kyoko stepped forward but jerked to a halt as her bag was ripped from her shoulder. It tumbled down her arm and hit the floor. Contents spilled as her co-star repeated his verbal demand.

"What are you to him?" Murasame snapped as he knelt to retrieve the scattered items while Kyoko glared at him in righteous indignation born from her affection and respect. Disgusted, she too bent to retrieve the spilled contents of her purse.

"Damn it, are you his girlfriend… his lover…" Tairia postulated.

Murasame's hands grasped two dolls before moving to place them in the dropped bag.

"his slave... his sister..."

The actor froze as he uttered the word sister. He took a moment to stare at the two miniatures in his hands. Murasame then snapped his eyes to meet Kyoko's golden gaze. The actress knelt in place with a panicked expression flitting through her eyes. When Kyoko made a move to retrieve the little hostages from Taira's grasp, the actor stood and held them out of her reach. He stared intently at the identically proportioned creations. His dark gaze snapped back to his actress companion.

"His sister..." he uttered in disgust as his eyes slid across Kyoko's body taking special note of Kyoko's chest and legs as he compared them to his memory of Setsu Heel. Murasame's eyes narrowed.

"NO!" shouted Kyoko as she attacked the actor in her bid to retrieve the telling dolls. Startled by the sudden frenzy, Murasame surrendered the creations. Kyoko clutched the dolls to her chest and stared in horror at her co-star.

"You're the sister of that psychopath," muttered Taira as he glanced once more at the dolls held protectively against Kyoko's breast. Kyoko shuddered.

"And the psychopath is Tsuruga Ren."

"No... no..." Kyoko attempted to deny but Murasame's tight frown and narrowed gaze revealed that he was not going to be convinced to the contrary.

Kyoko's shoulders slump in defeat.

"You must not tell anyone," pleaded the actress beseechingly.

Murasame moved until he loomed over the cowed young woman.

"So which is real?" the actor whispered as he leaned close to her ear. "The sinful sister or the clueless innocent?"

"Back off" growled a voice from directly behind Kyoko.

"Ah, the psycho brother rears his ugly head," Murasame caustically sneered.

"So, since our very special lead actress won't tell me which is real, perhaps you will. The nice guy or the demon bastard. Which is the real man?" taunted Murasame.

"Neither," Ren replied as he carefully tracked his co-star's movement. The man was standing entirely too close to Kyoko and her protector felt the overwhelming urge to charge the slightly shorter actor and drive him from her proximity. It was a primal urge, the same one that had been brewing under his skin for weeks. Ren struggled to keep the desire in check. His body hummed with the contained energy.

"Both," Tsuruga added with a cruel smile that promised pain. "Now back off."

Murasame's fighting spirit prickled up his spine but the man stamped the desire to instigate an altercation. He remembered well the feeling of desperation when Cain Heel had proven his ability to beat him in a fight. Taira also remembered the hopeless sensation of thinking the man was going to murder him with his bare hands. Only his own ego kept the shorter actor from backing away from the boiling menace looming behind their delicate co-star.

In silence, the two actors stared at each other for a number of heartbeats until Yashiro broke the silence with an offer to explain. Taira's eyes shifted to the smaller, nervous man standing in the shadow of the irate actor. Without a word, Ren stalked away. He did not go alone though. As he passed Kyoko, his hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist. As the long legged actor stormed from the hallway, his small kohai trailed helplessly behind him. Shocked, Yashiro and Murasame watched the two LME talents disappear through the doorway. As the door slamed shut, they both jumped. Yukihito bent and retrieved Kyoko's forgotten bag. He offered the flustered actor an apologetic smile before jumping into an explanation for Cain Heel.

Taira listened to the manager's calm and logical story behind the creation of the dark character who played BJ. Murasame nodded in understanding as the tension and anger slowly disappaited. In its place, a prickle of concern nagged at his thoughts.

"He won't hurt her, will he?" the actor questioned as he glanced apprehensively towards the long closed door.

Slinging Kyoko's purse over his shoulder like it was natural, Yashiro assured the younger man that the young woman would be fine.

"Tsuruga Ren may have more buried under the surface than most know, but no matter who is under the mask, he will never hurt Kyoko-chan," Yashiro firmly intoned.

While Yashiro appeased Murasame's bruised ego, Ren continued to stalk through the resort with Kyoko trailing behind his fuming form. As the older actor stomped across the private garden on the path that led to the small bungalows where the cast were staying, his body suddenly jerked to a stop. Ren whipped around to glare at Kyoko who had suddenly dropped her weight towards the ground and dug her feet into the gravel path. Despite their size difference, the movement was enough to stall Ren's flight.

The fuming actor continued to glare at his companion as she practically cowered on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko apologized because she felt so terrible about allowing Murasame to discover the secret of the Heel siblings.

Unable to remain angry with her golden gaze pleading with him for forgiveness, Ren sighed. His death grip on her wrist loosened as he assured her it would be alright. Suddenly seeming tired and defeated, her senpai turned from her and resumed his walk towards his room. For only a heartbeat, Kyoko watched him move away before she stood and scurried after him. The actress followed him through the garden, onto the porch and finally into his room. Not a word was spoken between them but Kyoko knew that she was needed. The pain and frustration coiled inside her mentor seeped from his pores and Kyoko found herself desperate to lend him any aid she could.

Ren dropped onto the end of his bed and buried his face in his hands.

Kyoko stood silently as she watched Ren's slumped shoulders shudder. His breath came in ragged gasps as he struggled to find his center once more. In that moment, the teen knew that she wanted to be that center. She desperately desired to give the beautiful yet scarred man a chance to know just how important he was to her existence. It did not matter to her how violent his past. It did not matter how far he felt he needed to run and hide. Kyoko loved the man before her and nothing else mattered.

Silently, she moved to stand between his legs. Kyoko's small arms encircled his shoulders and pulled him gently against her body. Ren's head butted against her chest as he resisted the embrace for just a moment. With a sigh against the inevitable, the broken man's arms rose and wrapped around Kyoko's waist. Ren shifted his head so that his ear pressed against Kyoko's breast. He listened to the soothing sound of her heartbeat and clung to the teen like a small child with an over-sized teddy bear. Tension leaked from Ren's body as he relaxed against Kyoko. As the worries and pain ebbed, the handsome man became aware of the light fingers ghosting over his shoulders and back. The tender touches forced a different kind of shudder from him and Ren fought the urge to moan in contentment as Kyoko's fingers slid up his neck and buried themselves in his darkened hair.

Reveling in the tension release, Ren missed when Kyoko's fingers drifted forward to more firmly hold the sides of his head. She drew away fractionally and tilted his head upward. Her lips skimmed over his forehead leaving a trail of tender kisses. Moving her attention down his cheek, Kyoko continued the gentle path of her lips until she reached his mouth. Taking a deep breath, the teen pressed her mouth against Ren's upturned lips.

Tsuruga's hooded eyes flew open at the unexpectedly forward kiss. His large hands flexed against her hips and Kyoko hummed in encouragement at his reflexive response. Although unsure of how to coax her companion into responding more, Kyoko tried to pour all her soul crushing feelings into the touch of her lips on Ren's mouth. She nipped gently at his lower lip as her fingers moved down his neck to his shoulders and onto his chest.

Ren parted his lips and tilted his head slightly to allow the teen better access to his mouth as he too increased the pressure of their exchange. His tongue swept forward to deepen the kiss and once more Kyoko offered the softest whisper of vocal encouragements.

Kyoko's fingers fumbled down the front of Ren's chest loosening buttons until her fingertips encountered the top of his slacks. Slipping inside his opened shirt, Kyoko's tender touch shifted upward. Sweeping over his well sculpted stomach and broad chest, her hands left a trail of twitching muscles and warm and tingling skin that forced a groan from Ren's throat. Reaching his shoulders, the young woman nudged his dress shirt further open until it fell from his shoulders.

Abandoning the battle of teeth and tongue, Kyoko shifted again. This time, her lips moved down the side of her love's neck. Her companion quivered under her gentle assault. Kyoko's mouth paused over his heart. Ren tilted back his head and moaned as her lips moved further south leaving behind Kyoko's mark of possession on Ren's pale, smooth skin. As her lips meandered over his clenching abdomen, the actress' hands once more fumbled at the actor's clothes.

Suddenly stiffening, Ren's hands flew from gently caressing her neck and back to stilling her hands' activity.

"I... no... Kyoko-chan," he stammered as passion and panic warred within his body and mind.

The young woman raised her own passion clouded eyes from her position kneeling between his legs.

"Please, Ren," she whispered huskily. "Let me love you."

Ragged breathing was the only sound in the room for a few heartbeats while Kyoko pleaded with her eyes. His resistance melted and his hands fell away. Surrendering completely, Ren dropped his palms flat against the bedspread and closed his eyes as Kyoko resumed unbuckling his belt. He moaned when her small hands brushed against his excited flesh while slipping his button free. He struggled to gulp air into constricted lungs as his zipper sounded.

Leaning forwards, Kyoko pressed a gentle kiss on his hip as her hands pulled at his pants. By shifting his weight to his hands for a moment, Ren allowed her to slide both his dress pants and his briefs down his legs. She efficiently freed his feet before turning her attention back to the naked and obviously aroused male. For the first time, Kyoko was unsure how to proceed. Thinking she was suddenly frightened and regretting her actions, Ren opened his eyes and whispered her name.

His utterance diverted her attention just long enough for Kyoko to rediscover her courage. Unsure how best to touch him, Kyoko traced her fingertips along his swollen flesh. Ren moaned. With a gasp of pleasure, he drew her closer to his chest so that her breath brushed his skin and he could feel the heightened temperature of her skin. Feeling bolder as his responses grew, Kyoko grasped Ren's member more firmly. Although she understood the theory behind what she was doing, the teen was amazed at the unique mixture of slick softness and hardened strength that pulsed in her hand.

Ren kneaded Kyoko's back before sliding his hands under her dress to caress her bottom. The dress bunched upwards as his hands slid over her hips and stomach to cup her small breasts.

"Oh God..." Ren rumbled in English as Kyoko ran her finger over his dewy tip. For a moment, her hands left his body and the needy man whimpered at the loss. Pushing her damp panties from her hips, Kyoko stopped his needy whine with a kiss. Pressing closer, Kyoko could feel him at her slicked entrance. Muffling her own gasping cry against his shoulder, Kyoko joined herself with the man she loved in the most profound way she could imagine.


	21. Why

Holding Kyoko's petite body molded against his chest, Ren shifted until they were resting more comfortably on the bed. The actor apologized for moving her as soon as he noticed Kyoko wince. His hands skimmed over her back and hips in hopes of soothing her protesting muscles. Kyoko hummed in tired acceptance and clutched against him harder as his arm settled back around her once more. With his free arm, Ren yanked the edge of the bedspread over their cooling bodies. His hand traveled up her arm until he reached her chin. He tilted her head so that he could see her face.

"Why did you do this, Kyoko-chan," he prodded as he tried to understand why the woman he loved was in his arms. It had been a private fantasy for so long that he could barely believe the reality even when it was leaning on his chest with a tender smile on her face.

"I needed some way to reach you and words seemed inadequate. I needed to show you."

"Show me what?" Ren questioned.

"That I love you."

For the first time in years, Ren's wildly careening world settled back on its proper axis.


	22. Past

"I am not the man you think I am," Ren admitted apprehensively.

"Yes, you are."

Ren's eyes stung in fear of admitting his dirty secrets to the precious woman snuggled contentedly against him. She may never forgive him but she deserved the truth.

Steeling his nerves, Ren opened his mouth.

"No," Kyoko firmly stated as she placed her fingers over his lips.

"But..."

"No."

"You need to know."

Kyoko's hand shifted the blanket to reveal the bruise over Ren's heart. Her fingers skimmed her territorial mark.

"I know who you are," she murmured. "You are my talented senpai who struggles with roles that reflect your true emotions. You are tender and considerate yet fight against your violent temper. Sometimes you lose. You fear your past so it is hard to embrace the future. You are perfectly flawed."

"You wouldn't love me if you knew my past."

"Why? Do you hold my past against me? When we first met, you hated my reason for joining the entertainment industry. I hated you too. Our pasts selves are important but it is the present ones that are true. I love the you now and that is all that matters."


	23. Crystal

Clothed like a child playing dress-up, Kyoko knelt beside Ren's bed in one of the resort's large yukata. She cradled the telephone in quivering hands as she contemplated the reality of her actions. The sound of Ren's shower provided background noise to her chaotic thoughts. The niggling details invaded her thoughts while she showered and now she could not escape them.

Desperate to quiet the nagging insecurities, Kyoko dialed.

"I told him," she blurted even before returning Kanae's greeting.

"Kyoko?"

"Yeah..." the golden-eyed actress replied. Silence fell over the line.

"So what did he say?" Kanae finally demanded.

When Kyoko did not reply, her friend repeated the question.

"He didn't really say anything," Kyoko replied as she anticipated her impending broken heart at Ren's hands.

On Kyoko's behalf, Kanae berated the idiot actor.

Suddenly, Kyoko screeched when strong arms embraced her. In her misery, she failed to note Ren's shower ending. She added inattentiveness onto her newly developed list of recent reckless behavior.

Ren pressed a soft kiss onto her temple.

"I need to make something perfectly clear, Kyoko-chan," Ren whispered after overhearing her anxious call. "I love you."


	24. Secret

When she squealed in delight, Ren swung Maria into the air. After a quick hug, he returned her to the floor and she immediately sprung at Kyoko.

Holding her big sister's hand, Maria demanded the reason for the unexpected visit. Kyoko glanced suspiciously around the room before leaning to Maria's ear and whispering that they have a secret for her. Crinoline crinkled as Maria dragged Kyoko towards her bedroom. Ren followed.

Once safely in Maria's private space, Kyoko knelt beside her.

"We love you very much therefore you deserve to know something important."

Joy sparkled in Maria's eyes followed quickly by suspicion. The little girl glanced hastily between her visiting friends. With eyes grown large in comprehension, she noticed Ren's contented smile and relaxed demeanor. She chronicled his gentle touch on Kyoko's shoulder and she saw the slight blush on Kyoko's cheeks. Her hands flew to cover her gaping mouth.

"You didn't wait for me," she accused Ren.

"No, Maria-chan. Sorry."

"Are you okay with us?" Kyoko worried.

The affection between her loved ones was obvious.

"Yeah... I don't think bugs will work this time," Maria accepted with a sigh.


	25. Show Her

Yashiro glanced at the wall clock. Although it was time to head home, he lacked motivation. This wasn't normal behavior for the precise and enthusiastic manager. Yukihito was in a funk. For weeks, he had noticed little inconsistencies things with his charge and it was driving him to distraction.

Yashiro traced back through recent events. No one thing was obvious in its strangeness. It was the sum of the minor details that raised warning signs in the older man's mind. Ren seemed a bit less formal when they were alone. He completely ignored him whenever he said anything about Kyoko-chan. Granted, the actor often ignored a lot of things Yashiro said about the cute LoveMe actress but his charge no longer seemed motivated to even growl at his manager when he was teasing him about his feeble romantic ventures.

The slight changes revealed itself insidiously. It was not just manifestations of minor personality quirks. Yashiro shifted the papers on his desk. He tapped the project proposal for which Tsuruga agreed to audition. It was a less mainstream film that centered around the struggles of a half Japanese medical student who was raised abroad and was struggling to find a place where he belonged in the more reserved Japanese town while attending university. Just like Black Jack, this character strayed from the typical male lead roles that Ren normally portrayed. The character was harsh and full of angst. He was not a likeable character.

Sighing, Yukihito considered his additional observations.

Ren had excused himself from some of the filming sequences while on location. For the actor who insisted on watching as much filming as his manager could work into his busy schedule, Tsuruga had strangely avoided the climactic interaction between Yuuko and Atsushi.

He even stopped antagonizing Murasame.

Probably most telling for the pesky manager, Ren suddenly resolved his acting issues with Kyoko-chan. The talented actor went from desperately struggling through scenes to nailing his performance in single scene shots. It was eery.

Yashiro sighed again. He was not discovering the underlying issues sitting idly in his office. Storing his work material, the concerned manager headed out the door to do battle with the subway as well as his worries.

Two floors above Yashiro's late departure, President Takarada accepted an elegantly addressed envelope from his aide. Curiosity aroused, the eccentric gentleman carefully slid his gilded letter opener along the top of the migraine inducing pink stationary. As he unfolded the elaborate missive, little pink and yellow hearts and glitter fell from the packet. Lory couldn't help but chuckle at the silly touch as he swept the colorful debris from his lap. An amused smile twitched under his mustache as he read the words from his original LoveMe member.

**_Dear President Takarda: _**

**_I cannot thank you enough for the opportunity that you provided me by creating the LoveMe section. Your compassionate creativity in giving me a place at LME has truly been a life changing experience.  
_**

**_Despite the decidedly cursed uniforms you forced on the section, I have not been cursed by being a part of your pink embassadors of love. I may not have enjoyed every task I was given or understood the reasons behind some of the strange request you presented to the section, but I know that I have greatly benefited from the skills I have acquired and the people I have met through the LoveMe section. You and your LoveMe section have afforded me the opportunity to develop deep friendships with a number of talented and caring people.  
_**

**_Now you may be wondering why I am writing to you about my experience with the LoveMe section. It is very important that you know how much I feel connected to LME and my co-workers as a part of my time with the LoveMe section. Having expressed this, I am hoping that you will think about my attachment to the section in the next couple hours. I desperately hope to be able to one day leave the LoveMe section hand in hand with my other precious friends who are just as lucky as I am to have the support of LME as we learn to be better actresses.  
_**

**_Thank you so very much.  
_**

**_Sincerely, your original LoveMe girl, Mogami Kyoko  
_**

President Takarada read the letter once more before sweeping from his office. Since it was a few minutes after shift change, the cos-playing gentleman saw very few employees as he hurried to the Talento Section. Despite the after hours trip, he knew his target would be behind his desk still working diligently. Arriving in the large open office space, Lory stalked towards the head of the department while waving the electric pink letter like a signal flag.

Sawara Takanori cringed at the sight of pink paper that could only mean one thing, a new headache involving the LoveMe section.

"Sawara-san," demanded Lory. "Has something happened in the LoveMe section?"

The over-worked executive frowned in confusion.

"Nothing that I can think of..." he postulated to his superior.

"Then what is the meaning of this letter?" Takarada demanded as he handed it to the younger man.

Sawara skimmed the letter then reread it. He finally admitted that he had no clue about its source. The two concerned men imagined a number of horrific reasons for the missive but neither offered a truly viable catalyst. Perhaps it was a testament to their understanding of Kyoko's adamant disregard of love that prevented either gentleman from even speculating that the cause of the letter could be the rediscovery of her missing emotion. Vowing to set his best resources to discovering the underlying issue, Lory assured his talento director that he would uncover the cause. Regally, the president swept from the room leaving behind an even more stressed executive to continue his silent worrying.

Across town and as promised, Ren arrived at the Daruma-ya an hour before the movie premier for The Mirage. Dropping his keys into the pocket of his pants, he unconsciously patted his other pocket. Taking a deep breath, the actor entered the small restaurant. He nodded in greeting to the intimidating man working at his cooking station. Although the younger man had been cowed by Kyoko's landlord the first time he met him, he finally realized that the scowling man didn't hate him. The two men came to an understanding a few weeks ago while Ren waited for Kyoko to return from an errand with the okami-san that was taking longer than she expected. The older man had admitted that his wife was purposefully detaining their young tenant so that he could corner her suitor.

"You should have introduced yourself sooner," the Taisho had reprimanded the younger man.

Ren instantly apologized.

The hard-faced man nodded in acceptance.

"You have been in her life for quite a while. Almost from the beginning of her time at LME, " the older man acknowledged and this time the actor nodded.

"I think you are good for her. You protect and guide her and she is happy when she mentions you."

"I care for her and I will support her any way she will allow me," Ren promised earnestly. He had silently withstood the Taisho's probing gaze for a stifling moment that seemed like a lifetime to the daunted American.

"You will do," the stoic gentleman stated with another nod.

Tsuruga, feeling like he earned the keys to the city, felt a nagging tension leave his body and he could not help but smile at the grudging endorsement from the closest thing to a father figure in Kyoko's daily life.

Since that time, Ren made a point of parking and entering the restaurant whenever he arrived to pick up Kyoko. He did not want to lose the respect he had earned with a lax in his manners.

This evening, the Okami-san bustled into the room trailed by her young tenant. Although the older woman offered the actor a pleasant greeting, Ren only had eyes for his date. She took his breath away as she glowed with excitement. Her dark blue evening gown was flattering yet conservative and Tsuruga had purposefully matched his tie and pocket handkerchief with her gown in a subtle statement of their solidarity. Before the night was over, he planned on making sure everyone knew that his co-star belonged to him and he to her.

"You look ravishing," the smooth playboy offered.

"And utterly ravish-able," he added softly into her ear as he offered a short, affectionate hug which he figured was acceptable because he had not seen her all day..

Kyoko blushed but did not reprimand her companion. She would have been mortified for her landlords to ask about his whispered playboy tactics. Instead she reminded her escort that they did not want to be late for their own party.

"Of course not, my lady," the tall, handsome man responded with an elaborate bow. "Your carriage awaits."

Kyoko placed her delicate hand in Ren's outstretched one. Her eyes sparkled with amusement at his playfulness as she replied, "Lead on, my lord."

After a quick good-bye to the older couple, Ren tucked his love's arm around his elbow and escorted to his car. The car pulled into traffic and the couple fell into the comfortable silence that the young celebrities have enjoyed since they began their secret relationship.

Kyoko opened the glove compartment of Ren's silver sports car so that she could store her house keys and purse. She planned to slip her miniature make-up kit and her cell phone into the pocket of her escort's coat once they reached the theater. Shifting some paperwork to make room for her items, her hand encountered a large roll of something strange. Pulling the tightly wound packet from the storage area, Kyoko's eyes widened in shock.

"Ren!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you have these?" she demanded as she waved the roll of at least thirty condoms at her companion.

"Ah, shit," the driver cussed in his native tongue as he scrambled for an excuse.

"What were you planning for tonight?" his date accused as she tossed the suggestive items back into the glove compartment and slammed shut the little door.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't buy those?"

"Uh, no?" Kyoko laughed lightly.

Ren stole a glance at his love as he insisted that he did not purchase the condoms. The expression on Kyoko's face conveyed her obvious skepticism.

"I really didn't purchase them," Tsuruga insisted.

When Kyoko just shook her head in amusement, he continued in his defense.

"Remember when I told you that I got that split lip filming an action scene on that guest slot for the police drama last week?"

Kyoko nodded. She had been horrified to see the damage and had scolded him about caring for himself better.

"Well, I didn't get it filming," he admitted.

Kyoko frowned. Like most people, she didn't appreciate when someone lied to her.

Before Kyoko could rail against his dishonesty, Ren elaborated.

"Your best friend bought them," he explained to Kyoko's utter consternation. "She cornered me in the LME garage and shoved that coil of contraceptives at my chest. When I caught them in my hands, Kotonami-san punched me in the jaw. Then she started yelling about me stressing you out with my reckless behavior and that your career would be ruined if I got you pregnant."

"Uh... sorry?" Kyoko apologized as she felt responsible for her friend's aggressive behavior. She clasp her hands together nervously as she contemplated some of the facts that she conveniently forgot to mention when she admitted to having made love with Ren while on location. The normally modest teen had failed to reveal that she was the one who started the entire affair. Sheepishly, the actress realized that she had made Ren seem like an unconscionable seducer to the second LoveMe girl. Kyoko immediately apologized again.

Ren chuckled and assured her that it was fine. Unable to resist the evil impulse, the actor then teased her that she could make it up to him by testing out her friend's gifts with him. Despite their deepening relationship, Kyoko still flushed at the teasing although she quietly admitted that she would consider his request. Ren hummed happily at her guarded answer.

Once more, Kyoko opened the glove compartment. She shook her head and closed the door again.

"What does she think we are? Rabbits?" she muttered in disgust.

Her companion's laughter sustained for the rest of the ride.

As they approached the theater and the media circus surrounding the premier, Ren laid a calming hand on Kyoko's thigh. He could feel her slight trembling under his fingertips.

"You will be fine," he promised. "Better than fine. You are going to have them eating out of the palm of your hand."

Kyoko offered the man she loved an appreciative smile. Nerves and worries still plagued her though.

"Do you think we should have told Yashiro-san?" she questioned anxiously. "He isn't going to be happy when we blind-side him with our relationship. He is the one, after all, who will need to wade into the impending frenzy."

In Ren's mind flashed images of the innumerable times that his ever helpful manager had harassed, prodded and generally obsessed about his non-existent pursuit of the lovely lady beside him. The hint of a cruel smile tightened on the actor's lips.

"No, he deserves a bit of pay-back for some of his interference with me love-life."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Kyoko solemnly intoned.

Ren chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot near the theater. He grinned and swirled the shape of a heart on her leg with his fingertip.

"You, my lady, can handle anything and everything that I can possibly dish out," he promised. Kyoko rested her left hand on his thigh and petted him gently until his slightly evil expression faded to something entirely different.

"Well, I still need practice handling the Emperor," she whispered as she blushed from the heat and intensity of his expression.

"You can tame him just as easily as you tame the Demon Lord," promised her escort as his hand slid seductively up her arm to caress the back of her neck.

"We can practice now if you want," he murmured huskily against her neck.

Though tempted, Kyoko scowled.

"That would make us late," warned Kyoko as she reluctantly escaped from his touch.

For once, Tsuruga cursed his timely habit but chuckled as he reached for his door handle. He couldn't help but tease his date one final time.

"It seems to me that you know just how to put the Emperor in his place."

"Only in public," Kyoko whispered after he closed his door. Again, a blush lit her cheeks.

Assisting the teen from the car, Ren led his date towards the theater. He offered her a companionable arm but did not draw her close like he would in private. As they planned, they would start the evening as co-stars and friends. Ren grinned roguishly. After the film premiere was another matter entirely. That happy contemplation kept him smiling through their media-thick arrival. It helped him remain centered while he greeted the other cast and settled into his seat for viewing the movie. The contented glow slowly dissipated though as he became engrossed in the film. Despite his participation in the production, Ren found himself drawn deeply into the story. If he had glanced around the theater, he would have seen every other member of the audience similarly entranced. Goosebumps rose on his arms as he watched the woman he loved perfectly portray Yuuko. He marveled anew at how well Kyoko skirted the line between sanity and insanity. She expertly straddled the mental fence with a dexterity that was awe inspiring even for the other cast and crew who witnessed the creation. The final production just accented her superior performance.

Ren tensed as the film reached the filming sequence that he purposefully avoided while on location. He had known he would have been compelled to seriously maim Murasame if he had watched the filming. A small hand reached for the fist clenched against his thigh. The tiny appendage gently nudged the fist to unclench. Surrendering, Ren relaxed his stressed hand and laced his fingers with Kyoko's digits. Her delicate thumb stroked tiny soothing circles across the back of his thumb as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Content once more, the actor returned his attention to the action on the screen.

"Hello, Precious," Atsushi purred as he wrapped his arms around Yuuko and pulled her back against his chest.

Before Yuuko could scream, the larger and more power man covered her mouth with one of his hands while the other kept her firmly trapped against his body. The young woman struggled with all her might to escape her captor's hold. She kicked and flailed violently. Unfortunately, the petite college student was no match for her stronger opponent. Chuckling coldly, Atsushi nipped her delicate ear.

In response to the bite, Yuuko returned the favor and bit into the soft flesh of the hand covering her mouth.

"Fuck!" cussed Atsushi as he ripped his hand away from Yuuko's mouth. The piercing scream that issued could have woken the dead if any were in the vicinity. Unfortunately, there was no one to hear her at the remote seaside hiding place where Masanori had made her promise to stay until he returned for her.

Unconcerned by the racket, the older man shifted his grip to the woman's wrist then whipped her around to face him. Retaining his grasp on her arm, Atsushi's oprn palm struck his captive harshly across the face. Yuuko staggered. With an efficiency of movement and practiced ease, he hit her with the back of his fist on the return swing. The teen dropped to one knee. The trapped young woman raised her head and glared at the bastard who had injured her.

"So the puppy has some teeth after all," Atsushi taunted as he stepped towards his intended victim once more. He rubbed his injured hand against his thigh to help sooth the bite.

Yuuko warned "You will get caught."

The meticulous killer laughed.

"Impossible," he chuckled arrogantly. "There won't be any body and I'm studying for exams with my best friend."

"Can't you tell?" he taunted as his friend moved closer and helped restrain their victim.

From her trapped position on the ground, Yuuko promised that Masanori would make them pay. Both her captors laughed at her naive conviction. As Atsushi's friend dragged the girl onto a large plastic tarp, his companion delighted in informing the defiant young woman that her supposed savior was currently fighting to save his job after the harassment and misconduct charges filed against him.

"It truly is horrible for an officer to abuse their power just to appease their crazy girlfriend," Atsushi stated as he pulled a long knife from his pocket. Yuuko screamed as she writhed on the ground while Atsushi used the weapon to shred his captive's clothing.

Kyoko felt Ren shudder and turn his head from the film. Even with his averted eyes, the pleas and cries continued and ate at the actor's soul. The hand holding his own left his grasp and reappeared on the side of his head. Kyoko pulled his face so that they were eye-to-eye.

"It's Yuuko, not me" she promised as she covered his ears and leaned their foreheads together. Concentrating on the gentle touch and the breath of his companion, Ren ignored the abuse on the film. Kyoko finally released her grip once Masanori arrived on the scene to save Yuuko from her depraved attackers. While the beaten and violated woman slowly bled onto the plastic, the irate officer subdued the killers. Sirens sounded in the distance as the officer knelt beside the severely injured woman.

"I didn't imagine it," Yuuko slurred.

Masanori assured her that he knew. He promised the ambulance would arrive soon. He pleaded with her to stay with him.

"I love you," he stressed.

Yuuko lifted a blood covered hand to his face. She left a trail on his cheek with her fingertips.

"I love you," she whispered in return as the film ended with unanswered questions. Just like the audience wondered through most of the movie if the murder was a mirage or reality, they was no resolution on Yuuko's life or death.

As the credits ran and the audience clapped, Ren stood. He grabbed Kyoko's hand and pulled her towards the exit. Leaving the darkened theater, Ren glanced quickly in both directions before ducking into the currently unmanned coat check alcove.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko inquired in concern. She worried that her companion was still distressed over the movie.

Tsuruga smiled nervously. "Nothings wrong, Kyoko," he admitted. "I just... well... I needed a moment before the media circus."

Ren reached into his suit pocket and freed a small box. Kyoko's eyes widened and her breath froze as Ren clasped her hand.

"Umm... I wanted to do this traditionally but I 'Bo'ed' so here goes," he rushed.

"You insisted that words were inadequate to express your feelings for me. I needed to show that I feel the same way," the young man explained as he slipped open the black box and held it towards the flabbergasted teen.

Kyoko's hesitantly poked the small yet shimmering stone. Ren remained completely silent as Kyoko lifted her eyes from the flawless, colorless, and perfectly faceted stone. The sly actor chose this smaller yet more expensive gem because it would make both of them happy. The anxious young man banked on his love not knowing that not just carat but also color, clarity and cut affected the value of the ring.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko whispered in awe and just a hint of fear.

Still silent, Ren plucked the platinum ring from its nest and held it towards Kyoko. His eyes pleaded with her to accept his offer. Unable to resist the call of the puppy-eyed man she loved, Kyoko silently offered her hand. Smoothly, Ren slipped the promise into place. He then captured her fingers and lifted them to his lips. Kyoko's heart fluttered as she watched his lips gently brush the tip of each of her fingers. Turning her hand, Ren placed another kiss on her palm.

"Thank you, Kyoko. For accepting my past, loving me today and agreeing to share my future," Ren whispered against her hand. "I promise to show you every day just how precious you are to me."

Kyoko melted against her companion. She slipped her free hand around his neck and delved into his soft dark hair at the nape of his neck. In that moment, it no longer mattered that there was a media circus waiting to interview them about the speculation on their relationship. It didn't matter that they had kept secrets from important people in their lives. It didn't matter that The Mirage was making an unexpectedly successful debut that would cement their equal acting status in the eyes of world-wide fans and critics alike. It didn't even matter that Fuwa Sho, in a fit of childish anger and despair, had stormed from another theater in the middle of the closing scene because he realized his childhood friend had truly abandoned him in her dust. All that mattered was that specific moment in time when the two lovers chose to show each other just how deeply their emotional ties bound their body, minds and spirits.


End file.
